1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of reproducing contents such as videos, to a reproduction control system using the electronic apparatus, and to a reproduction control method and a program in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, in order to view, in a more joyful way, contents such as videos and still images, which are shot by a digital video camera and a digital still camera, respectively, a user perform editing works including selecting scenes, correcting image quality, adding visual effect, and the like, depending on his or her preference. However, the above-mentioned editing works are very cumbersome particularly for users who are not used to the editing works. Actually, there are few users who are willing to spend time performing the above-mentioned editing works. In many cases, contents are left untouched after shooting. In addition, there are many contents that are never viewed.
As one of methods of controlling a reproduction mode of each content depending on a preference of a user, a method using a reproduction history (viewing history) of each content can be conceived. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-278342 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses the following technique. Specifically, in the technique, in a case where there are a first video content and a second video content as a sequel of the first video content, the first video content includes a preview of the second video content, and the second video content includes a previous story line of the first video content, the reproduction of the previous story line is omitted during reproduction of the second video content if it is determined that the first video content has been reproduced before the reproduction of the second video content. On the other hand, the reproduction of the preview is omitted during reproduction of the first video content if it is determined that the second video content has been reproduced before the reproduction of the first video content.